On My Birthday
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: Today is Sasuke's birthday, but does Itachi know that?[ItaSasu Uchihacest MM ShounenAi Incest Shouta Sasuke POV Oneshot]


I had been awake for the past hour. That's how it always is on your birthday. Why must one be so excited? Even if you know there isn't anything special about the day, even if you know it's just one out of 365, even if you know nothing special is going to happen on this ordinary day,

You're still excited.

My eyes were glued to the ceiling, that gray bleak ceiling. I was utterly restless, so I jumped from my soft warm bed onto the cold hard wood floor. Running quietly, I ended up outside. Being July, it was only slightly warm, and still being about 2 in the morning, it was only slightly cold. Perfect.

The yard was full of life, at anytime, on any day, even on one such as this. Crickets echoed their music, and the little waterfall in the pond trickled rather loudly. Fireflies danced their early-morning dance, and the grass whistled quietly from the wind brushing past them. My grin couldn't possibly be any bigger as I fell back into the grass to witness the bright stars twinkle and shine with a brilliance that astounded even the color white. My tiny hands supported my head as I spread my legs lazily over the dewed grass, my big childish eyes staring at the night.

I almost fell asleep, it was so serene. But it just wasn't right. It felt wrong.

I realized my Ni-san wasn't beside me.

Running to his room, I gasped and panted as I grasped the doorframe to his room.

He was beautiful.

Is it possible for one to be that beautiful?

His head was slightly turned to the left, his left hand brought up to the pillow to keep it company. His mouth was brought into the smallest of openings, calm quiet breaths escaping and entering. His hair, oh his magnificent hair, was draped across his face and flowed against the white sheets and pillows, greatly contrasting, free of a ponytail. His brilliant scarlet eyes were hidden from view due to sleepy eyelids. The moonlight shone down on his fair skin, making it even paler than it originally was.

I smiled at him, but he didn't see.

And resting my head against the doorframe, I smiled wider.

My Ni-san is beautiful.

I eventually fell asleep, with images of my beautiful Ni-san in my head bringing me to the act. And when I awoke again, I immediately ran to the porch, ignoring the sunlight burning my eyes.

"NI-SAN!"

He slowly turned to me, looking me over with scarlet. I jumped up and down happily.

"You don't have a mission today, right? Right?"

"...Sorry, Ototo. I'll be back by dinner."

I stopped jumping instantly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"...What? But...Ni-san...I..."

He flicked my forehead, but I did nothing this time.

"Sorry, Sasuke..."

And as he waved to me, disappearing into nothing, I let out the loudest cry I've ever emitted and ran to my room. Running was my specialty. My mother watched me with wide eyes as I ran past her.

"Happy birth-," she started, but I screamed.

"IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S NOT IT'S NOT IT'S NOT! IF IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY, NI-SAN WOULD BE HERE!"

That whole day, I stayed locked in my room, crying. Mother and father tried multiple times to calm me down and get me to come out so we could all celebrate, but I didn't answer. They finally gave up after a while, and I sat in my room with big red eyes, tears everywhere. And after an hour or 2, my exhaustion forced me to sleep.

I didn't want to wake up. I never wanted to wake up again. It wasn't worth living if I had no one.

It amazed my parents how Itachi, being one so quiet and standoffish, could have so many friends while Sasuke, the happy and always smiling little boy, could have none whatsoever.

It amazed me as well. I was trying so hard, and I thought I was doing everything right. All I got was a fan club. Girls are so annoying, and I don't count any of them as friends. I count them as stalkers. The boys didn't talk to me. I didn't see why. It didn't matter then, and it didn't matter when I was crying my heart out.

All I wanted was Ni-san.

I opened my eyes, only to lie on my side and stare at the wall as tears escaped their tear ducts again.

"Itachi, you're home!"

In record speed, my ear was against that door. I listened into the conversation, and I heard Itachi grunt his usual greeting.

"Sasuke-chan has been waiting for you all day. He's quite upset with you."

"...I know."

"You should have just called off the mission altogether. You know what day it is..."

The realization that he knew it was my birthday brought me to tears again.

"...Ohhh. I see. If that's the case, it's okay."

My own mother put a mission before my birthday.

As everything was going downhill, I sobbed loudly into my knees as I held them to my chest, muffling the noise considerably.

"So many tears, Ototo."

He was beside me now, and I didn't even look up to know it was Ni-san. He's the only one who knows how to get into my room so secretly. I just cried louder as he sat down next to me, everything silent save my pitiful cries of misery.

Something poked my leg, and I just kicked it away. It came back, and I kicked it a second time. When it came back again, I brought my face from my knees angrily to glare at it.

A box.

I glanced over at Ni-san to see the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face as he pushed the box against my leg once again.

"...Why are you here? What about your stupid mission?" I asked, my obsidian eyes turning to the floor so I wouldn't have to see his change of emotion.

"...What mission? I didn't say anything about a mission," he said with a laugh. My wide eyes darted over to him, and he just smiled again.

"...Then where did you go?"

A corner of the box poked me harshly as he pushed it against my leg again. I picked it up and glanced down at it before glancing back to him, asking if it was for me. He nodded, and I slowly opened it.

A tiny kitty-cat plushy was sitting in a basket of tomatoes, and I almost laughed at the oddness of the gift. I picked up the kitty-cat to examine it. It had such big eyes, and its silky fur was a pitch black. I looked up at Itachi, and the same smile was still there from the last time I looked at him. I slowly brought the kitty down onto my lap, looking almost like a real kitty.

"You scared me..."

His smile finally dropped from his face as he looked at me.

"Hn?" he questioned.

"...I thought you hated me and didn't want to be with me on my birthday..."

"...Where did you get that idea?"

Tears were falling onto the little cat on my lap, as I brought my head up to him.

"You didn't say 'Happy Birthday, Sasuke'"

I was almost sobbing at this point, and so he brought me into a tight embrace, pulling me to his lap as he tried to calm me. I grasped his loose black shirt as I cried against him, the tears making his shirt cold and wet. His skin made up for it though, the warm flesh encircling me.

I never wanted it to end.

"...I'm sorry, Sasuke," he whispered in my ear, "I didn't know you'd take it so hard."

After a few words cooed into my ear, hands rubbing my small back, and a few chaste kisses to my forehead, I had stopped my waterworks. I played with the ears on my kitty, and Itachi looked over my shoulder at it.

"...Like it?"

I nodded, and he nuzzled my head, tilting it to the side.

"...I know something you'll like even more."

"There's nothing I like more."

"Oh, I don't think so."

He grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me onto his shoulder, making me yelp. As he unlocked the door to my room, he started walking down the hallway. I grasped his head tightly in fear of falling.

"Where are we going, Ni-san?"

"Look."

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

My parents sat at the dining room table in front of a monstrous cake, a monstrous cake that made my eyes wide with anxiety. 6 tiny blue candles stood lit at the top of the thing, and I wiggled for Itachi to let me down. He did so quickly, and I ran to that cake, blowing the candles out instantly. I turned to Itachi, who was clapping along with my parents and flinging myself at him, I hugged his legs tightly.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."


End file.
